Virtual desktops provide access to applications, such as Microsoft WORD stored in a public or private cloud, to remote users, who can access the applications via a virtual desktop infrastructure such as XENDESKTOP or XENAPP, by Citrix Systems, Inc. of Ft. Lauderdale, Fla. This allows users to work from various locations, such as a location that is not the user's home or office, due to the centralized nature of the application that is being accessed by the users.
For example, XENDESKTOP manages and delivers applications to a user by supporting hypervisors, to create virtual machines to run applications and desktops for the user. Using XENAPP, any type of application on a WINDOWS Operating System (OS) by Microsoft Corporation of Redmond Wash.) or a Linux Operating System OS, running on a public cloud, a private cloud, or a hybrid (e.g., partially public and partially private) cloud, can be centrally managed and delivered on-demand to many different users worldwide. Using XENDESKTOP, any type of application or server-hosted desktop on a WINDOWS or Linux OS, running on a public cloud, a private cloud, or a hybrid cloud, can be centrally managed and delivered on-demand to many different users worldwide.
One issue with respect to virtual environments that affect one or more remote users at different locations is performing upgrades at times that have as minimal effect on users as possible, since users that are adversely affected by downtimes when upgrades are being performed may become upset and thus unwilling to use such services in the future.